The Last Time
by XbuttonsX
Summary: You love him. You leave him. You miss him as much as he misses you. Then he dies. You want revenge, but are you man enough to kill the person who killed him?


Last time I checked I didn't own Naruto. That could've changed but I doubt it. :( No fair. I had a bunch of stories to put on ff before we got the internet but my computer crashed and the stories got erased. Worst of all I can't even remember what they were about! Anyway enough of my sob story and more of the awsome coupling Sasuke x Naruto. I love that couple! Hope you enjoy my one shot.

--------------------------

**The last time **

It was the last time you had seen him. The last time you held him, smelt him, stared into his big, glowing blue eyes. You quiver at the thought that it was the last time you would ever see the blonde alive again. A tear creeps into your eye. You force it back but more come to take its place. Soon you start sobbing in the dark confines of the room that was given to you by _Him._ You drift into an uneasy sleep.

As you wake to the calling birds of the morning a chill runs through your warm body. Your mind is burning with the images of the dream.

_His blue eyes drift over your stiff tired body. Blood seeped slowly from your bruised lip. Your hand reached up to stroke the soft skin of his cheek. He smiles, knowing you will still stay with him._

_"You can't go, Sasuke-kun. I won't let you," he whispers feebly, his voice cracking on the last word. His hand moves to your chest as you try to sit up. You resist but instaed of standing you fall into him, let him hold you. Tears had come to your eyes. _

_"I don't want to go," you groan back. You push him to arms length to look into his face. You know you'll miss it. That makes you pull him back and press your lips to his. The kiss is short but sweet. He shakes his head after a few minutes. _

_"You weren't allowed to do that. It means your leaving me and everyone else. You can't! I won't let you!" he cries falling onto you, grabbing your shirt, knocking you flat on your back. His spikey hair blocks out the setting sun. A small chill rises but nether of you move. Eachothers warmth is all you need. _

_"I have to go now Naruto. I will miss you always and think of you even more then that," you tell him softly after he had fallen asleep. You kiss his lips once more then leave him laying there, the way you will always remember him._

You sit up as someone knocks on your door. You open it to find Kabuto standing there.

"Orochimaru-sama wants to speak with you. He says it's got something to do with Konoha," He said with a smile. You brush past him, not wanting to meet his eye. He hates you and you hate him. It all works out in the end. You walk slowly to where _He_ sits.

'He thinks himselt a daimyo, sitting up there, controling his slaves. Why'd i leave Naruto?' you ask yourself as you walk closer to your 'captor'. You want to run at him. Take his life for taking Narutos. Your heart pounds loudly in your chest.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Good to see you up and around. I need you to do something for me. You must go to see the Hokage and give her this message. You must not be seen or heard. Make sure you get a reply," he almost hisses. He holds out a scroll which you take. You turn to leave but he stops you. "Well ... Are you gonna talk to me?"

You do nothing but shake your head. He lets you leave and you rush with the freedom he has set upon you. As you reach Konoha, you feel a familiar chakra pulsing through the air. You don't stop. Then comes the voice, as if it were floating through a dream.

"Sasuke-kun. Wait up! Please Sasuke-kun!" it calls. Still you do not stop. It can't be him. Orochimaru said he was dead. He can't be following you now.

"Who are you and why are you sounding like Naruto?" you ask, stopping abruptly. Naruto lands beside you. 'No' you tell yourself 'Not Naruto. Naruto is dead.'

"Sasuke-kun! I knew you'd come back!" he cries, tears springing to his eyes. Good actor you think numbly.

"NO! You could never be him! Stop pretending!" you yell at him. He stands there dumbly, mouth hanging open. Then he moves towards you.

"But I am. Let me refresh your memory," he says softly. He moves closer and embraces you in a classic Naruto kiss. It is him! Tears burst from your eyes as you lunge on him taking him in your arms.

"I missed you," you cry "I promise I won't go back!" You look into his eyes. "But I should give this to lord Hokage. It might be bad news."

He nods and takes you to the office. Tsunade sat in _the_ chair wearing _the_ hat. You give her the scroll saying to give a reply and say you weren't coming back.

There is a last time for everything but today was a beggining, and an end only of being afraid.

_The moon was big and full. You had just came back from training. You were exhausted and just wanted to sleep. But he wouldn't allow it. He sat you down on a grassy hill. The sky was so beautiful tonight. He wraps his arm around you as you start to drowse off. You snap awake._

_"What are you doing?" you ask. You aren't mad, just surprised. He looks at you then his arm still wraped around you. He snatches it back and appoligizes._

_"What do have to be sorry for? Haven't you ever been curios? Come closer," you whisper softly in his ear. you move your mouth to his, __taking sips from his lush lips.__ You never want to leave that moment as he kisses back. What a glorios night._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Hehehehe. Aw. Umm, notice the blue lettering. I had to highlight that incase it was a copyright. Thank you FOB! Replace 'his' with 'lifes' and you get a part of a song. I couldn't help using it. :) Could you please reveiw me? I like reviews. I'll review you, too!


End file.
